Randy's Charge
by ClayandSarah4ever
Summary: Randy has to fulfill a promise made long ago.
1. Default Chapter

AN: First off, let me explain this story. I wrote this story based on a storyline by JacksTortugasLass. This was a collaborative work and she deserves credit for part of the storyline. The characters of Monk (Monk, Disher, Sharona, Benjy, Stottlemeyer and Karen) are property of Mandeville and USA. The characters of Joy and Julie Robertson and James Clanton belong to JacksTortugasLass. All other original characters belong to me, ClayandSarah4ever and are to not be used without permission. It had been previously published by JacksTortugasLass and she removed it after I pointed out a few things to her. What they were, doesn't matter. What matters is that this is being republished. I saw that a few of the readers left feedback and we appreciate your comments. I hope that the feedback will continue. With that said, the final word I have to say is, I, nor anyone else is making money from this little story, so please enjoy. Julia

The early morning is always the quietest time of the day, even in a city where nothing ever sleeps. The paperboy is the only one out and about, delivering the news in this quiet, well-maintained neighborhood. Not many residents stir at this early hour, not unless you are Lieutenant Randy Disher. Randy liked to impress his boss, Captain Leland Stottlemeyer, by showing up for work early. Sometimes, he succeeded; other times, his boss would startle Randy by sleeping on his office couch, particularly after he had had a fight with his wife, Karen.

This morning, however, Randy had finished his breakfast and coffee, showered and dressed in a cream suit, with a blue shirt and red necktie, and was ready to walk out the door when the phone rang. Sighing, Randy hesitated at the door, after all, he was almost ready to leave for work and, of course, the phone would pick that time to ring. However, since Randy's phone rarely rang, maybe it was something important. After all, he only received an occasional call from his mother and since breaking up with Crystal, the wallet model, it hadn't rung for anything other than his boss calling him to a case or salespeople trying to solicit products that he didn't need. Rolling his eyes, he went back and picked up the receiver.

"Disher," Randy said, a little impatiently. Suddenly, he nodded his head, his blue eyes wide and serious. "Yeah, yeah, I'll be over." He hung up the phone, grabbed his suit jacket and ran to his car.

Walking into the precinct, Captain Leland Stottlemeyer's eyes surveyed his department. Most of his officers were busily at work, filing reports, talking on the phone, taking statements. As his eyes went around the room, he spotted an unknown child sitting at his lieutenant's desk, with her feet propped up on his desk, her eyes closed and her hands folded behind her head. Upon seeing a child at Disher's desk, Stottlemeyer started roaming the room, looking for Disher himself. Spotting him by the coffee pot, Stottlemeyer walked up behind him. Startling Disher, Stottlemeyer said, "Randy, I want to see you in my office."

Nervously, Randy followed Stottlemeyer into his office, closing the door behind him. If he was going to get chewed out by the Captain, he didn't want the entire department to hear it!

"Lieutenant, who's that young girl at your desk?" inquired Stottlemeyer.

"Uhm, sir, that's Joy Robertson. She's the youngest sister of Trent Robertson, my best friend at the Police Academy. Their parents died when Joy was young and he and his other sister, Julie, were caring for her. Trent was killed in the line of duty. You may remember that hostage situation, a few years ago, on Portage Street that went bad. He was one of the police that guy killed," Randy said, sadly. "Trent made me promise that, if anything ever happened to him, that I would watch over Julie and Joy. As it so happens, Julie was murdered a year ago. Joy witnessed it. The police in Sausalito found her sitting next to the body and in shock. Joy hasn't spoken since then. From what her caseworker told me this morning, when I got the call to pick her up, she has had a history of violent behavior. She has tried to burn down the last foster family's house and that is why they called Social Services. Social Services called me because they had no one else to take her in. That is why I brought her to work with me this morning. I didn't need for her to burn my place down."

Stottlemeyer smiled at Randy and said, "Right, well, as long as she doesn't get into trouble, she can stay. However, we need to focus on this suicide case. Apparently, one Mr. James Clanton, age 47, married with two children, decides he can't handle life anymore and decides to end it by drowning----- in his bathtub."

A look of incredulity passed over Randy's face. "A bathtub, sir?"

Sighing, Stottlemeyer said, "Yes, Randy, a bathtub. Apparently he locked the door so that his wife couldn't get in. He started the water and just laid down in it. Mrs. Clanton thought her husband was taking a shower before he went to work. After being in there for 30 minutes, she began to worry. Walking upstairs, she found water gushing from underneath the door. Panicking, she called 911. The EMTs arrived within three minutes. They broke down the door to find Mr. Clanton floating face down."

"So, what does Monk say about this?" asked Randy.

Grimacing, Stottlemeyer said, "I don't know, because I haven't called him, yet. I'm sure that he'll come in here and tell me that I am wrong, as usual."

Straightening up some papers on his desk, Captain Stottlemeyer looked past Randy, out his window, to Joy. Turning to see what his Captain was glancing at, Randy saw Joy writing on his desk, as one would do in school.

"You better get out there. I think the native is getting restless," said Stottlemeyer, with a slight grin, to a chagrined Randy.

Nodding his head, Randy said a quick thanks and walked out into the open office space. Walking over to Joy, Randy loudly said, "Quit writing on my desk." Startled, Joy turned around to face him and dropped the pen on the floor. Nothing but silence filled the office area, as all the other officers and detectives turned to look at the scene playing out at the lieutenant's desk. Joy narrowed her eyes at him, her defiance showing through her green eyes. Many stood and wondered who would win the battle. Disher was, by no means, the most terrifying cop in the department. As a matter of fact, Randy was only dangerous to the ones driving behind him, as Sharona once quipped. No, Randy Disher wasn't the most physical of cops. At only 5'10", the brown-haired, blue-eyed lieutenant was built more for accounting than for police work. The slim Randy was able to chase after a suspect and apprehend, when the time called for it. However, facing off against this small-framed, wisp of a girl, filled Randy with more dread than any hardened criminal. Joy was petite by most standards. She had short brown hair with the occasional black streak showing through. Her green eyes were clear and, at this moment, staring defiantly at Randy. She stood just barely over 5'0" and couldn't weigh any more than 100 lbs---- soaking wet. But yet, the determination in her eyes, told a story of stubbornness and survival. Although having gone through seven foster families in a year, since Julie's death, Joy still showed the spitfire spirit that often got her into trouble. Now, it was staring at this police lieutenant, who was the best friend of her brother.

Deciding to back down, rather than cause a scene, Joy picked up the fallen pen, replaced it on Randy's desk and vacated his seat. After exhaling simultaneously, the rest of the department went back to work. Randy sat down at his desk, opened one of the drawers and withdrew a pad of paper and took the pen she was using, handing it to her.

"There, entertain yourself. I have work to do," stated Randy, flatly.

Joy reluctantly took the proffered paper and pen and began to write. Relieved that she was cooperating, Randy turned back to his desk. Realizing that his desk now sported graffiti, and not wanting to deal with it himself, Randy made a note to himself to have the cleaning crew clean it off, and turned his focus back on the case at hand. Randy flipped through the file Captain Stottlemeyer handed him and began to read the details of the case, jotting down notes or questions as he thought of them, on the little notebook he kept in his inner jacket pocket.

He was so engrossed in his work and the case that he lost all track of time, until he felt something jabbing him in the shoulder. Shaking himself out of his reverie, Randy saw Joy pointing to the clock. Stretching, Randy got up, not realizing how long he had been sitting in one position. After clearing his desk off, he indicated to Joy that he was ready to leave. Silently, Joy followed Randy out to the parking garage and his car.

The drive home was silent, Randy engrossed in his own thoughts and Joy, well, because Joy stopped talking the day Julie died. On the way home, Randy didn't realize Joy was still writing until he pulled to a stop at a light. Glancing over, Randy tried to get a glimpse of what she was doing. Going out on a limb, Randy motioned over to the paper and said, "What have you been doing the whole day?" Her reply to his question was to turn her head and look out the window. Randy sighed and thought, 'This is going to be a long four months until school starts.'

Pulling into the driveway of 125 Lakeside Avenue, Randy thought about Joy's situation. She had had no permanent placement this past year and Randy didn't think that she would become all that attached to him. He couldn't quite decide whether or not trying to reach out to her would be worth his time. After all, she had made it clear to him that she could care less about him. But, then, he thought of how he felt without his father growing up, and the pain she must be feeling after losing everyone whom she ever loved.

Filing those thoughts away as he and Joy entered the house, Randy deposited his keys by the front door. Entering Randy's home made Joy a little nervous, as she carried all her worldly possessions---her backpack and the pad of paper Randy gave to her. Indicating that she should follow him, Randy gave her the nickel and dime tour. The first room he walked through was the living room, where a TV sat on an entertainment center. A loveseat was off to the right with a recliner positioned across from the TV. Randy told her that he had cable and TiVo and that she could feel free to surf the channels. The next room was his office and under no circumstance was she to be in there. He showed her where the kitchen and dining area were, pointing out where everything was kept. Finally, he showed her his guest room—which was to be hers—and the bathroom. Joy surmised that the only room Randy didn't show her, was his own bedroom, and that that room was also off limits as well.

Returning to her room, Joy laid her meager belongings on the bed and looked up at Randy. "I'm going to order a pizza since I'm sure that I don't have anything here that you'd like," he stated, plainly. "Do you like cheese? Pepperoni? Sausage?" he queried. When Joy said nothing, Randy sighed and said, "Fine, I'll order a half and half. You know, you're going to be living here for a while. It would be helpful if you would at least write out an answer."

Joy looked up at him and then down at the pad of paper she held and wrote, 'I prefer sausage and pepperoni.' She lifted it up to Randy while he read it.

"Ok, pepperoni and sausage it is. See? It wasn't that hard. I know you've had a rough year, Joy, but there isn't a reason why we couldn't get along," said Randy, "Tomorrow, after work, I'm going to take you to Wal-mart, to buy you the stuff you need. If you are going to be living here, you'll need more than just what you've got in that backpack. Until the pizza comes, feel free to do what you want. I need to finish up some work and I'll let you know when it gets here."

With that, Randy walked across the hall to his office and shut the door. When Joy heard the door shut, she placed her head in her hands and silently cried. 'What am I doing here?' she wondered.

Twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang and the pizza guy delivered one large pepperoni and sausage pizza. Randy called for Joy to come out and eat. If he thought that the silence on the way home was agonizing, the silence that permeated the dining room was worse. Joy ate the pizza almost mechanically, as if her mind was reminding her body to feed itself. She showed no emotion, whatsoever, while eating. Her pizza was washed down with a Coke. After she had finished, she left the table and, the mess, for Randy. Randy watched as Joy went back to her room and closed the door. Sighing, and berating himself for getting into this situation, he started cleaning up the trash. After he was finished, he locked up the house for the night and retired to his room. Usually Randy would stay up and read before going to sleep, however, after the case today and the emotional wear from Joy, Randy fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Waking up, around one in the morning, to relieve himself from all the soda he drank, Randy went to the bathroom. On the way out, he spotted a light on in the living room. Going out to investigate, Randy saw that Joy was up and holding a book. From Randy's angle, it looked like a scrapbook or a memory book. Seeing tears flow down Joy's face, drew a concerned look from him. As he stepped forward to say something, she turned suddenly. Seeing Randy standing there, watching her, Joy sprung up from the loveseat, causing the book she was holding to tumble facedown on the floor, and ran into her room, slamming the door. In her haste, she forgot the book she was looking at. His curiosity overcoming him, Randy picked up the book, flipping it over to see what had caused Joy such sadness.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ok, somehow I selected the wrong button for the rating on this story. It will eventually become a PG-13 rating, so readers beware. It is a murder investigation, although not as gruesome as CSI is, but nonetheless, language and some suggestive content will put it at that rating. Anyways, thanks to Rosie for sticking with us and reading and reviewing. Enjoy.

Chapter 2

After the incident with Joy, Randy turned off the light and walked back to his bedroom, trying to make sense of her behavior and how he could reach her. Returning to his bed, Randy laid awake for quite some time, his thoughts chasing themselves in his head, until exhaustion overtook him.

The next morning, Randy went through his usual routine of getting ready for work. However, he left a note on the bathroom door for Joy, giving her his cell phone number and his desk phone, but asking that she only call him in an emergency. He also explained to her the reason for not taking her--- that it was too early to wake her and that because she would be with him until September, she needed to be self-sufficient.

As he passed the loveseat, he spotted the book that Joy had dropped in her haste. His curiosity piqued again, he picked up the book. Not wanting to get caught holding it, by Joy, he quickly decided to take it to the station with him.

Deciding to get an early start on the cases on his desk, Randy placed Joy's book in his drawer. It wasn't until after everyone had gone out for coffee, that Randy pulled Joy's book from his drawer. Turning to the first page, he saw a picture of Joy, with two other women, the older one being her mother and the younger one, Julie. Joy must have been nine at the time of the photo. Turning the next page, there were a few pictures of the whole family, just months before Trent's father died. A few showed a baby Joy, clearly after her father's death. Randy got a little nostalgic as he saw pictures of Trent, standing there with his mother and sisters. The third page, however, was of newspaper articles from different newspapers, all proclaiming the same headline: **26 year old Woman, Found Dead in Home!** The next ten pages were filled with articles dating from a year ago. The last, stating that police had closed the case, due to the lack of clues.

The rest of the book's pages were blank but, on the inside of the cover, in cursive, was a note scribbled. It stated—Going to live with Trent's best friend, a police lieutenant. Maybe he can solve Julie's murder, since no one else has.

Dumbfounded, Randy closed the book. Dazed and in shock, he started to get up to pour himself a cup of coffee, when he ran into Sharona, literally.

"Hey, watch where you're going, Randy!" exclaimed Sharona, as Randy grabbed hold of her before bowling her over.

"Sorry, Sharona, didn't see you standing there," stammered Randy, embarrassed.

"So I could tell," replied Sharona, "it looked like you were off in la-la land."

"Huh?" questioned Randy, still distracted.

"Hello, Earth to Randy, come in Randy," snapped Sharona, "ya know, you might wanna close your mouth, it's fly season."

"Oh, um, yeah," replied Randy, turning redder. He was embarrassed that Sharona, of all people, caught him unaware. It was no big secret that Randy had a major crush on Sharona. However, he'd never had the nerve to ask her out. It seemed every time he would get the nerve to approach her, she would be dating the new flavor of the month. Then, he would stand back and watch her be crushed, when the "flavor" dumped her. He had to even, one time, break her heart, when she fell for that mobster's nephew, Fat Tony, only to find out that he was really using her. Randy felt really bad for a while after that but, in typical Sharona fashion, she bounced back. If only he didn't look like a major dweeb around her. He wanted to show her that he was intelligent, ok, so not as intelligent as Monk, but, he was smarter than all those guys she dated.

Bringing his mind back to the present, he gave Sharona, what he hoped was a smile, then looked around. "Where's Monk?" Randy asked.

"He's in with the captain. Are you alright? You seem a little distracted," said Sharona, a little concern showing through her voice. True, she and Randy didn't always get along; sometimes, one could swear that they were related, with as heated arguments they got into. That didn't mean that Sharona didn't care about Randy. After all, he had been compassionate during her breakups with those losers she dated, not rubbing it in. Sharona just wished that she could find a nice guy, like Randy. 'Whoa!!! Hold on, when did I start thinking of Randy like that?!?!' thought Sharona.

Bringing her mind back to the present, she heard Randy say, "coffee."

"Excuse me, what did you say?" asked Sharona.

Looking patiently at her, Randy repeated, "I'm ok, just not enough coffee."

"Oh, ok," said Sharona and before she could ask him another question, Stottlemeyer and Adrian came out.

"Lieutenant, we need to go back to the Clanton residence. Monk would like to view the house before rendering a judgment," said Stottlemeyer, through clenched teeth.

Nodding, Randy walked out to the car with Stottlemeyer, Sharona and Monk following. On the drive over to the Clanton residence, Randy was unusually quiet. Leland Stottlemeyer noticed that something was bothering his young lieutenant but, wisely chose not to say anything yet.

Pulling up to the Clanton residence, Randy, Stottlemeyer, Monk and Sharona got out of their cars. Ringing the doorbell, Stottlemeyer waited for Mrs. Clanton to answer, with Monk beside him. Randy and Sharona stood behind them. When Mrs. Clanton answered the door, she looked a little surprised to see the foursome.

"May I help you?" Mrs. Clanton asked.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm Captain Stottlemeyer and this is Lieutenant Disher, if you remember, we are investigating your husband's death," began Stottlemeyer.

"Well, the coroner's office ruled it a suicide," stated Mrs. Clanton.

"Well, ma'am, we're not sure that's what happened, that's why I've asked a private consultant to look over the case," said Stottlemeyer, "This is Adrian Monk and his assistant, Sharona Fleming. Do you mind if they come in and look around?"

"No, of course not," said Mrs. Clanton, stepping aside to let them in.

"Where did your husband die?" asked Adrian, timidly.

"In the upstairs bathroom," claimed Mrs. Clanton.

"Can you tell me what happened," asked Monk.

"Well, like I told the police, James was in the bathroom, getting ready for work, as usual. I heard the water running and the shower turn on. After thirty minutes and James hadn't gotten out, I went up to check on him. Sometimes he takes long showers for his arthritis but, when he hadn't appeared, I began to worry. That's when I noticed the water running out from under the door. I panicked and called 911. When the paramedics came, they broke down the door and found James lying facedown in the water. They said that he had drowned in apparent suicide," said Mrs. Clanton, getting a little teary-eyed.

Leading the group upstairs, she showed them where the bathroom was. Monk looked around the bathroom, taking in every little detail, as if committing the whole scene to memory.

"What's he doing?" questioned Mrs. Clanton, puzzled by this man's behavior.

"He's thinking," replied Sharona, a little proudly.

Circling around the bathroom one more time, Adrian stopped, touched the bathroom window and turned to face the group, declaring, "It wasn't suicide."

"What?" exclaimed, a shocked, Mrs. Clanton, "What do you mean it isn't suicide?"

"This is how," explains Monk.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"This is how," stated Monk, "you, Mrs. Clanton, killed your husband and tried to make it look like a suicide."

"Captain! I'm insulted and demand an apology!" cried Mrs. Clanton, outraged.

Looking at the outraged woman, Stottlemeyer drug Monk aside.

"Monk, are you certain?" questioned Stottlemeyer, eyeing Mrs. Clanton, nervously.

"Yes, sir, absolutely," stated Monk, confidently.

Rolling his eyes and hoping he wouldn't be signing a death warrant on his career, Stottlemeyer turned back towards Mrs. Clanton.

"Mrs. Clanton, I am going to allow Monk to explain to me why he feels you murdered your husband," explained Stottlemeyer, as calmly as he could.

Monk begins his dissertation on how James Clanton was killed.

"Your husband was a hard working man. You have a beautiful house, raised two children and have a lifestyle some could only imagine. However, there was something missing from your love life. You've tried to gain his attention; tried to ignite the spark of passion that you once had before your children were born. You spent many a lonely night, eating at home by yourself, because your husband was always working late. Finally, a few nights ago, your husband's excuse was the last straw. You were tired of James' excuses for not coming home and you decided to bring dinner to the office. You walked into the building, carrying his favorite dinner. As you approached his closed office door, you could hear voices coming from within. One was female; the other belonged distinctly to your husband. After reaching the door, you cracked it open, silently, and the sight that you beheld shocked you. Your husband was having an affair with his secretary. Shock turned quickly to anger and anger to rage. You quietly stole out of the building and drove around, aimlessly, thinking of how to exact your revenge. It took you a while, but you finally came up with a solution.

You knew, from rifling through paperwork, that James' company was facing some legal matter that had him concerned. You decided to make his murder look like a suicide. After all, who would blame him once the legal problems came out in the open. After he had eaten breakfast, he went upstairs to get ready for work. You had spiked his coffee with percocet, a pain killer that you had been prescribed for an injury. You knew it would take at least a half hour to take effect, so you prolonged making breakfast. By the time he got into the shower, the percocet was making him sleepy. James always locked the bathroom door, it was habit, so before he finished eating, you went upstairs and placed clear tape over the doorframe, so that the door couldn't latch and therefore lock. After waiting five minutes, you quietly entered the bathroom and taking a baseball bat, you whacked your husband over the head, causing him to fall facedown in the water. You plugged the tub stopper, removed the tape from the door and closed it behind you. Twenty minutes later, you came upstairs to check on him and then called 911."

"H-h-h-how did you know?" stammered Mrs. Clanton.

"Simple, you made some mistakes," answered Monk, " I noticed the tape residue on the doorframe, when I came in. The autopsy revealed that there was a trace amount of percocet in your husband's system. I asked myself why? Why would he put percocet in his drink before he went to take a shower and why would someone put tape over the doorframe? The answer was simple, for easy access when the door was locked. The real question was, why would someone want easy access to a locked door? The answer was for revenge. I did some checking into the secretary. She admitted that she and James had been secret lovers for some months now."

"I gave him the best years of my life and how does repay me? He goes and sleeps with that trollop!" screamed Mrs. Clanton, "He deserved what he got!"

"Just as you will deserve what you get," stated Stottlemeyer, "Lieutenant, read her her rights."

"You have the right to remain silent," began Randy, as he handcuffed her, "anything you say or do will be held against you in a court of law." His voice trailed off as he led Mrs. Clanton out to the waiting patrol car.

"Wow, she murdered him because he didn't want her anymore," said Sharona.

"Yeah," said Monk, "I wouldn't have stayed with her either."

"Why?" asked Sharona.

"Sharona, just look at this house! It's a mess! She's a lousy housekeeper!" exclaimed Monk.

Glancing around at the immaculate house, Sharona looked bewildered. "What do you mean she's a lousy housekeeper?"

"Just look at the way everything is so, so---jumbled," cried Monk.

"Adrian," said Sharona, impatiently, "to you, **everyone** is a lousy housekeeper!"

With that, Sharona walked out of the Clanton residence and to her beat up Volvo.

Back at the station, Randy sat at his desk and was thinking of Joy's case. Frustrated, he threw his pen on the desk, grabs his jacket and heads for home. On the way home, his mind constantly reverted back to Joy's scrapbook and what he could do to help.

As he pulled up into his driveway, Randy gave a quick tap on the horn. He sat and waited for Joy to come out so he could take her to Walmart. When she didn't appear, he honked the horn a little longer but, still no Joy. Randy grumbled as he turned off the ignition to his car and walked into his house.

The living room looked off to him, so instinct told him to draw his gun. Walking cautiously, he cleared each room before proceeding to the next room. Finally, Randy made his way to the back of the house, towards his and Joy's rooms. Stopping at the bathroom, Randy toed open the door. There he found Joy, lying in a pool of blood. Reaching for his cell phone, he dialed 911.

"This is Lieutenant Randall Disher. I have a suicide attempt at 125 Lakeside Avenue. I need an ambulance here, stat"

Randy closed his cell phone and ran to the hall closet to get towels to stem the flow of blood. While pressing on her wrist, Randy thought to himself, 'Joy, what the hell did you do?'

The ambulance came within five minutes of Randy's call and carried Joy away to Frisco General. Randy followed, with his lights and siren on, unaware of the sight he presented. On the way there, he speedialed Stottlemeyer and told him of his discovery. Stottlemeyer told Randy that he would meet him there.

Joy was rushed into the emergency room, where a young resident took charge of her. Randy quickly followed, ignoring where he had parked. Security tried to stop him as he rushed into the hospital, but Randy just pulled out his badge and flashed it at the man. The security officer backed down after seeing Randy's credentials.

Rushing in, Randy skidded to a stop, in front of the nurse's station, much to the chagrin of the nurse behind the desk. Glaring disapprovingly at Randy, the nurse said, "This is a **hospital**, not a racetrack. May I help you?"

Out of breath, Randy tried to speak but all he could do was place his hands on his thighs until his breath returned. The nurse looked at Randy as if he was wasting her time.

"Young man, do you need medical attention?" said the nurse, taking note of his blood soaked shirt.

"No, it's not me. A girl, thirteen, was just brought in here," said Randy, still wheezing.

"What's her name?" questioned the nurse.

"Joy. Joy Robertson. She tried to commit suicide," said Randy.

"Are you family?" asked the nurse.

"No", stated Randy.

"Then I'm sorry. I can't disclose that information. Family only," stated the nurse, firmly.

Exasperated, Randy said, "Look, Nurse…."

"Miller," supplied Nurse Miller.

"Look, Nurse Miller, I'm all the family she has. You will tell me where she is or else," said Randy, as his threat trailed off.

"Hmph! Well, I never! Why didn't you say so in the first place," declared an indignant Nurse Miller, as she handed Randy a clipboard full of papers. "She's currently in the OR. She's being treated for her injuries. Before you can see her, you must fill these out."

Tired from running, Randy flopped into a waiting chair, just as Stottlemeyer walked into the emergency room. Upon seeing his boss, Randy jumped to his feet and said, "Sir!"

Stottlemeyer glanced over at Randy, taking in his state of being. Randy's hair was skewered every which way, there was blood on his jacket and even more on his shirt. His tie had been removed from his neck, with the top button of his shirt unbuttoned. His pants had bloody handprints from where he had unconsciously placed them. In all, Randy looked like someone who had been through hell and back.

"Randy, how's she doing?" questioned Stottlemeyer, concerned for Joy's well being, as well as Randy's.

"I don't know, sir," said Randy, "Attila the Hun over there won't let me see her until I fill out all this paperwork."

Patting Randy's shoulder reassuringly, Stottlemeyer went to talk to "Attila".

Randy started to sit down again and fill out the paperwork. Glancing at the forms, Randy couldn't answer all the questions. The most he was able to answer was her name. Was she allergic to anything? Has she ever been hospitalized before? If so, when and how long? Was she on any medications? All these questions overwhelmed poor Randy. He felt like he was going to collapse when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Expecting to see his boss, he was surprised to look up into the blue eyes of Sharona Fleming. She and Adrian Monk had arrived, after Stottlemeyer called them, while Randy was trying to dig through the forms.

"How are you doing?" asked Sharona, concern for Randy showing through her eyes.

"Not too well," said Randy, his voice threatening to break.

"What happened?" asked Sharona, on the verge of crying herself.

"I don't know, Sharona. I came home to take her shopping and I found her this way," said Randy, distraught.

Edging towards Randy, Adrian said, "I, I think I know."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What? How would you know, Monk? Have you added omniscience to your repertoire?" asked Randy, a little derisiviely.

"No, I'm not omniscient," replied Monk, "it's just that Joy has been talking to me."

If the earth was to open up and swallow him, Randy couldn't have been any more shocked.

"What do you mean she's been talking to you?" said Randy, his blood pressure rising.

"I mean, she and I have been talking about--- stuff," replied Monk.

"Adrian!! Why didn't you let me know," queried Sharona, just as shocked and a little hurt.

"Well, she asked me not to say anything," replied Monk, a little defensively.

"And you did a good job of it, too," stated Randy, "and look where it's gotten her!"

"Hey! It's not Adrian's fault," snapped Sharona, in defense of her boss.

Realizing that he made a major mistake, Randy backpedaled and said, " You're right, Sharona, it's not Monk's fault. Sorry, Monk. It's my fault." Sobered, Randy sat back down and held his head in his hands.

Seeing how despondent Randy was, Sharona softened her tone and told him, "It's not your fault either, Randy."

Looking up at Sharona, through red-rimmed eyes, Randy told her flatly, "I don't believe that."

Monk looked down at him and said, "I'll tell you a secret. Joy wouldn't want you to blame yourself. She told me that, even though she doesn't show it, she appreciates you taking her in, even if it's because of your promise to her brother."

"Monk, how long have you been talking to Joy?" asked Randy.

"Since yesterday evening. She started calling me when she came across my number at your house," said Monk.

"Can you tell me what led her to want to kill herself?" pleaded Randy.

"She and I have a common bond---we both lost people we deeply loved. When I first spoke to her, she didn't believe I could understand what she was going through," remembered Monk, as he thought back to his conversation with Joy.

Late, the evening before…… 

"_Hello, this is Adrian---Monk, who is this?" questioned Adrian, picking up his phone, wondering who would be calling him._

_At first, silence greeted him--- he could tell someone was on the other end--- he could hear soft breathing coming over the phone. "Hello?"_

_"Hi," came the soft reply, "my name is Joy Robertson."_

_'Joy Robertson…why is that name familiar,' thought Monk. Then it hit him, Joy was the young girl living with Randy Disher._

_"Hi, Joy. What can I do for you?" asked Monk._

_"I found your number and I wanted to talk to someone. I thought that 'Adrian' was a girl," said Joy._

_"Well, 'Adrian' is a boy," said Monk, "and why can't you talk Disher?"_

_"Yeah, right, like he'd understand," snorted Joy._

_"Well, have you given him a chance?" asked Adrian, surprised that he was talking to a stranger, yet alone a thirteen year old girl._

_"You know, I think that I made a mistake calling you," said Joy, angrily._

_"No, wait. I'm willing to listen," said Adrian, for some odd reason wanting to talk to Joy._

_"Oh, alright. But you have to promise not to tell Randy," stated Joy._

_"I won't," promised Adrian._

_"Randy doesn't understand what it's like to loose your whole family," cried Joy, "he only took me in out of debt to my brother, Trent. He doesn't really love me, he doesn't even know how to take care of a kid."_

_"I think Randy understands more than you credit him," said Adrian, "After all, he lost his father when he was younger. And I'm sure your brother's death hurt him very much," said Adrian._

_"I hoped that he could find out who killed my sister," said Joy, sadly. "I guess he's not all that hot of a detective."_

_"Lieutenant Disher is a very good detective, you haven't given him time. You only have just come to live with him and he needs time to adjust," said Adrian, happy that **he** didn't have a thirteen year old living with him._

_"I have this scrapbook I keep. My mom started it when I was born. It has only a few pictures of my dad, he died after I was born. Trent and Julie were so much older than me but, they helped mom care for me. Then when I was nine, mom found out that she had leukemia. It was too far advanced, that only after a few treatments, she died during the night. Trent and Julie took care of me. Trent had graduated from the Police Academy by then and was going out on patrol. When I was ten, Trent got called to assist in a hostage situation. The guy, who had the hostages, opened fire on the police, killing Trent and three others._

_Julie was crying when I came home from school and told me about Trent. I couldn't believe it at first. Trent's friend, Randy, helped Julie through that time. He helped us get groceries and was nice to us but, I didn't pay too much attention to him. He'd come over and check up on us, I resented him because he was still alive and Trent wasn't._

_Then last year my whole life fell apart when Julie died. Do you know how that feels, Adrian?" questioned Joy._

_"Yes," said Adrian, who had been silent during the time Joy was talking._

_"Then you understand how angry I am," said Joy._

_"Yes. After my wife's death, I couldn't go outside for three and a half years," said Adrian._

_Hearing the pain in Adrian's voice, Joy asked him, "What happened to your wife?"_

_"She was killed in a car bomb," replied Adrian._

_"I'm sorry. How long ago?" asked Joy._

_"Eight years," replied Adrian._

_"Does the pain ever go away?" cried Joy._

_"I don't know. It hasn't for me," said Adrian._

"We went on to talk about different stuff and I told her to call me anytime. She called me this morning," said Monk.

"What did she want?" asked Randy.

"She was looking for her scrapbook," replied Monk, remembering that morning's call.

_"Adrian! Adrian!" cried Joy._

_"What's wrong, Joy?" asked Adrian._

_"I can't find it anywhere!" wailed Joy._

_"Find what?"_

_"My scrapbook. I was looking at it last night, when Randy caught me up. I must have dropped it when I ran back to my room. Now I can't find it anywhere," cried Joy, getting hysterical. "What am I going to do?"_

_"Calm down, Joy, it is bound to show up," reasoned Adrian. "Did you look everywhere?"_

_"Yes! I have torn Randy's house apart and he's gonna kill me for the mess. The only places I haven't looked are his bedroom and his office. He told me to stay out," sobbed Joy, upset at the loss of her beloved book._

_"Maybe you should call Randy and he might know where it is," offered Adrian._

_That suggestion calmed Joy down somewhat. "Ok," she sniffled, "I'll try Randy. Thanks, Adrian."_

_"Bye, Joy."_

_"Bye, Adrian."_

"I figured she would call you," said Monk.

"I never received a call at all," exclaimed Randy, now sick to his stomach.

As Randy said that, the young resident doctor came out to look for Joy's family.

"Are you here for Joy Robertson?" asked the doctor.

"Yes! I am," said Randy, jumping to his feet. "How is she?"

"Mr?" said the doctor, inquiringly.

"It's Lieutenant. Lieutenant Randy Disher," said Randy, anxiously.

"Lieutenant Disher, I need to talk to you privately," said the doctor, gravely.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Almost afraid of what he would hear, Randy slowly followed the young doctor into an empty room.

"I should introduce myself. I'm Dr. Phillip Johnson. I attended to Joy Robertson in the ER," said Dr. Johnson.

"Thank you, Dr. Johnson, for saving Joy," replied Randy.

"First off, Joy isn't out of the woods, yet," said Dr. Johnson, "second, I'd like to discuss why Joy attempted to kill herself."

"I have no idea what sparked this," said Randy, confused. "I have only had custody of her for a few days."

"Well, to get to the root of the problem, what do you know about her past?" asked Dr. Johnson, pen and paper ready to write.

"Her family…well, her older brother, Trent, was my best friend at the Police Academy," started Randy, as he was pulling up memories of Trent and his family. "His parents were the perfect couple. I never met Trent's father, Ken. He died before Joy turned one. His mother, Maggie, raised Joy by herself. She never remarried. Trent and Joy's sister, Julie, helped their mother with Joy."

"I take it Trent and Julie are older than Joy?" questioned Dr. Johnson, interrupting Randy.

"Yes. Trent is…was my age," said Randy, quietly.

"What happened to him?" asked Dr. Johnson, aware that something terrible had happened, causing Randy's and Joy's paths to cross.

"He was killed in a shootout, a few years ago," replied Randy.

"Ok, so Joy's brother is dead. What about her mother and sister?" questioned Dr. Johnson.

"Maggie was diagnosed with leukemia and died shortly after. Julie was found murdered a year ago. Joy's caseworker said that Joy witnessed the murder," said Randy, softly.

"Oh, boy," sighed Dr. Johnson, "We have a lot more work cut out for us than I originally thought."

"I have some questions for you, Dr. Johnson," said Randy.

"Ok, go ahead," said Dr. Johnson.

"How long will you be keeping her here?" began Randy.

"Well, until her injuries have healed. She did some damage. So maybe a week for those," stated Dr. Johnson.

"And after that? What happens after that?" asked Randy.

"Optimally, I would like to see Joy receive some counseling and therapy while still here. So, I could hospitalize her for treatment. She would be on a 24/7 suicide watch. The therapists she sees will prescribe medication to help balance her," said Dr. Johnson.

"Who would you recommend as a counselor?" asked Randy.

"We have several good counselors and therapists here at Frisco General. I can refer her to Dr. Amy White. She is the best counselor we have," said Dr. Johnson.

"Thank you. When will I be able to see Joy?" asked Randy.

"You can see her now, if you'd like," said Dr. Johnson, rising from the chair. "Follow me."

Randy also stood and followed Dr. Johnson out the door, past Monk, Sharona and Stottlemeyer. Glancing at the trio, Randy stopped and said, "I'll be right back."

With that, Randy followed Dr. Johnson into the CCU. There Dr. Johnson pointed to a cubicle. Through the glass Randy could see the small body of Joy, surrounded by machines. Seeing her this way, made his heart ache. Softly, he pushed open the door to her room. The dim light passed shadows over the room. The sound of machines beeping was all he could hear. The room was almost deathly quiet. It was unnerving to Randy. Randy didn't like hospitals for this reason.

Walking over to Joy's bed, he glanced down at her. Her small face was even paler than normal. The perpetual defiant look was replaced by a pale, sickly look. Her brown hair was matted to her head, unlike its usual spikey hairdo. Her slim body was engulfed in a hospital gown. The bed almost overwhelmed her body, looking as if it was ready to swallow her whole. An IV tube ran from her left arm up to a bag, where fluids dripped to replenish her body. EKG tabs were dotted all over her chest, tracking her heart rate. A blood pressure cuff would, every ten minutes, pressurize, making sure that her blood pressure stayed normal. An oxygen mask was over her nose, helping the transfused blood remain healthy.

As Randy looked down at her, feelings of guilt and remorse coursed through him.

"I'm sorry, Joy," began Randy, "I never meant to make you go to this extreme. If I had known what that scrapbook meant to you, I would never have taken it. I was just curious to know what you were looking at and what made you upset. Despite what you may think, I do care what happens to you. And not just because of my promise to Trent, either. I know what it is like to not have a father, too. And when my mother dies, I will be all alone in the world, just like you. I hope that you can one day come to call me friend."

Pacing back and forth in the room, Randy continued, "You don't know how scared I was when I found you on the floor, blood all over the place. I was afraid that I had failed you and that you were dead, too. I was relieved to find a faint pulse. I think I broke every traffic law there is in getting here to the hospital. I guess it's a good thing I'm a cop."

The machines started beeping and whirring wildly. Frantic, Randy rushed out of Joy's room, shouting, " I need a doctor immediately!"

Nurses came running from everywhere in response to Randy's declaration. Overhead, the sound system was calling, "Dr. Johnson to CCU. Dr Johnson, please report to the CCU, immediately."

Randy rushed back into Joy's room as the head nurse of CCU barreled through the door, followed by Dr. Johnson. Spotting Joy twitching in bed, Dr. Johnson went over to her IV line and injected a sedative into the line. Slowly, Joy's body relaxed and settled down; the machines, that startled Randy in to action, resumed their low drone.

"What just happened?" exclaimed Randy, agitated and angry.

Dr. Johnson continued to look at Joy's readouts, ignoring Randy's outburst.

"Excuse me! I said, what just happened?" demanded Randy, a little more forcefully.

"She was coming out of her anesthesia and was fighting the tubes and wires we had on her," explained Dr. Johnson. "That is why the machines were going crazy."

"That's a good thing, right?" asked Randy, pacified.

"Yes. A very good thing. It means she shouldn't experience any long-term ill effects," stated Dr. Johnson. "However, I would like to keep her sedated for another twenty-four hours until her injuries can heal a little bit more. I don't want her trying to tear the stitches out."

"Ok," said Randy and he sat back down to digest everything.

"Why don't you go and get something to eat and talk with your friends out in the waiting room," said Dr. Johnson.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," said Randy, rising. "And you're positive she won't wake up?"

"No. She will sleep through the night," assured Dr. Johnson.

"Well, thanks for everything," said Randy, as he shook Dr. Johnson's hand and walked out the door.

Emerging from the CCU, Randy glanced around for Stottlemeyer, Sharona and Monk. Spotting them over in a corner, Randy walked over to them.

"Hey, thanks for waiting," said Randy.

"How's she doing?" asked Sharona, concerned about the fatigue she saw in Randy's face.

"Sleeping for now, although she started to wake up and gave the machines a fit," chuckled Randy, laughing now that the emergency had past.

"Have you eaten anything, Lieutenant?" inquired Stottlemeyer.

"No. The doctor just effectively booted me out of the CCU to go eat," replied Randy.

"Smart man," replied Sharona, a little slyly.

"Well, there is a restaurant nearby. Why don't we all go and grab a bite to eat," said Stottlemeyer, starting to walk out of the hospital.

"You mean, eat **in** the restaurant?" asked Monk, panicking.

Everyone turned to glance at Monk as Sharona said, "Well, ya know, you could always eat in the car."

"No, no. Eating in the restaurant will be fine," stammered Monk, appalled that Sharona would even suggest such a thing.

_Twenty minutes later………_

Sitting in a booth, Sharona and Adrian share a side with Stottlemeyer and Randy on the other.

"See? This isn't too bad, Adrian," said Sharona to Adrian, who was looking around at his surroundings.

A young girl, around eighteen, came up to their booth and said, "Hi, I'm Cheryl. I'll be your waitress. What can I get you to drink?"

Stottlemeyer and Randy both said, "A beer" in unison. Sharona asked for an iced tea with lemon. Cheryl looked at Adrian, waiting for him to reply.

"Umm, do you have any Sierra Springs in the bottle?" asked Adrian.

"No, sir, I'm sorry but we don't. Would you like something else?" asked Cheryl.

"No, no thanks," said Adrian, dejectedly.

"Well, I'll be back with your drinks and take your orders then," said Cheryl, walking away to fill their drink order, as shots, from a gun, began to ring out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Get down," yelled Stottlemeyer, as he and Randy slid out of the booth, guns drawn.

Sharona and Monk scooted out of the booth and looked for a place to take cover. The restaurant erupted into a place of chaos. Patrons were screaming and running, trying to outrun the spray of bullets. The waiters and waitresses ran into the back room to avoid the confusion. Through it all, Stottlemeyer and Randy were the only ones who maintained their demeanor of calm.

"SFPD," yelled Stottlemeyer, "throw down your weapons and put your hands in the air!"

The reply was another round of bullets, shattering drinking glasses. Out of the corner of his eye, Randy saw Sharona and Monk crawling behind a booth, with Monk complaining the whole time about the dirty floor, just as one of the shooters saw them.

Randy screamed, "Sharona! Monk!" just as the gunman opened fire on the two of them. Running towards them, Randy flung himself over Sharona and Monk, shielding them with his body. The bullets came within inches of them, unfortunately one of them strayed and struck Randy in his right shoulder, causing him to fall on top of Sharona.

Turning over, Randy took aim at the gunman and released his own spray of bullets, several striking the gunman in the chest and upper torso. The gunman's body convulsed and slumped to the ground, as Randy faltered and fell.

Meanwhile, Stottlemeyer was trading gunfire with the other gunman. The gunman tried to take aim at Stottlemeyer, thinking that Stottlemeyer would be slow, because of his size. Stottlemeyer avoided the bullets with ease and returned fire. He aimed for the gunman's shooting hand, striking it and causing the gunman to loose grip on it.

"My hand!" screamed the shooter.

"On the ground," ordered Stottlemeyer, "just be glad it wasn't something else."

The shooter reluctantly complied, his hand bleeding profusely, as Stottlemeyer handcuffed him.

"Randy, get over here," said Stottlemeyer. There was no answer. "Randy? Randy?"

Stottlemeyer looked around to see where Randy should have been and found Sharona crying over his Lieutenant's prone form. Monk looked helplessly on.

Stifling a curse, Stottlemeyer ran over to Randy, to see how bad it was, fearing the worst. He could see blood seeping through his young protégé's jacket, the concern for Randy on his face.

Dialing his phone, Stottlemeyer said into it, "This is Captain Leland Stottlemeyer, I have an officer down and in need of medical assistance immediately at 6012 Vernon Avenue, The Finer Diner."

Turning his attention to Randy, he knelt over him and said, "Hold on, Lieutenant. Don't you dare give up."

The SFPD came and started questioning witnesses. Some of the officers wanted to question Stottlemeyer but avoided him. The look on his face would spell disaster to any cop who tried to dare approach him. The EMTs loaded up Randy and the first shooter. The Medical Examiner loaded up the other shooter's body.

Satisfied that things were under control, Stottlemeyer spoke to an officer, giving instructions to call his cell phone with any new developments and stormed out of the restaurant, as Sharona and Monk followed.

At the hospital, Randy was rushed into the ER. Dr. Johnson looked at the pale Lieutenant and ordered that Randy be taken to the OR. An hour later, Dr. Johnson came out to Stottlemeyer, Sharona and Monk.

Stottlemeyer was quickly pacing a hole in the carpet, much to the annoyance of Nurse Miller. Sharona jumped up and ran to Dr. Johnson as he came out.

"The bullet was lodged in his right shoulder and we had to be careful extracting it or else he would suffer permanent nerve damage but, he should have full use of his right arm again in a few weeks. I recommend that he be given time off for at least two weeks."

Stottlemeyer stopped his pacing and looked at the doctor. "Can we see him?" asked Stottlemeyer.

"Yes, but only for a short while," said Dr. Johnson, "he is on some heavy pain medication."

"Thank you," said Stottlemeyer, as Dr. Johnson led the way towards Randy's room.

Quietly walking in, Stottlemeyer, Sharona and Monk gathered around Randy's bed. In a dimly lit room, Randy looked very pale in the bed. Seeing him this way caused Sharona to start crying again. Stottlemeyer pulled her close to him to comfort her. Pulling herself together, Sharona gave Stottlemeyer a grateful smile, as she pulled out a tissue.

Stottlemeyer laid his hand gently on Randy's good shoulder and vowed, "I promise you I will make the one who did this pay, Partner." It was the first time that Stottlemeyer admitted, out loud, that Randy was his "partner" rather than a subordinate.

Monk walked over and hesistantly placed his hand on Randy's left shoulder and said, "Thank you for saving Sharona" and quickly walked away.

Sharona glanced at Randy's body and then at the other two men. "Do you mind if I talk to him alone?" asked Sharona.

Nodding in understanding, Stottlemeyer and Monk left the room. Left alone with Randy, Sharona sat beside his bed, tears starting to fall.

"You know, when I first met you, you were an arrogant, clumsy, brown-nosing, nerd. But today, for the first time, I saw what a great cop you really are," Sharona said, crying. "You were willing to die for me. That's something that I will never forget."

Sharona leaned over Randy's bed and gently kissed him. 'His lips are so soft and sweet to kiss,' thought Sharona, as she realized that he was responding to her. Opening his eyes, Randy stared up into Sharona's eyes.

"Am I dead?" asked Randy.

"No," came Sharona's soft reply.

Smiling shyly at him, Sharona leaned over and gave Randy another kiss, this one more passionate than the first. Randy's mind raced as she kissed him but his heart just told him to shut up.

Breaking from the kiss, Sharona felt empty. 'When did I start feeling this way from him?' she thought, wondering what he was thinking.

Before he could loose his nerve, Randy blurted out, "Sharona, would you go have dinner with me?"

"Yes, Randy. I would like that," said Sharona. "I'd like that very much."


	7. Chapter 7

The song "It Only Hurts" is written and sung by Shania Twain, it ain't mine. Thanks for all the feedback, and as one requested, here's the next chapter. 

Chapter 7 

Staring at Sharona and feeling a little self-conscious, Randy started to say something, when the door to his room opened and Dr. Johnson walked in.

"Good to see you awake, Lieutenant," said Dr. Johnson. "How's your shoulder feeling?"

"Pretty sore," admitted Randy.

"Do you need some pain relief?" asked Dr. Johnson.

"Yes, I could use something," said Randy, trying to mask just how much pain he was in.

"Ok, I'll give you some morphine for tonight," said Dr. Johnson, "and when I release you tomorrow, I'll give you Percocet."

"Thanks," said Randy, "by the way, how is Joy?"

"Sleeping, which is what you're going to do as well," said Dr. Johnson, glancing at Sharona and giving her a not-so-subtle hint that it was time for her to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow," promised Sharona, as she gently kissed Randy good-bye and followed Dr. Johnson out the door.

Content, Randy laid in bed thinking of his new relationship with Sharona and the future. The nurse came in and gave him morphine through his IV tube with the order to buzz when the painkiller wore off. As he began to doze off, dreams of a family formed in his head.

The next morning the sun broke through Randy's room, waking him. His shoulder and arm were stiff from lying in one position all night but that didn't keep Randy's spirits down in anticipation of Sharona's visit. Breakfast came and went as Randy hungrily devoured it, despite being hospital food. Randy realized that with all that had happened yesterday, he hadn't eaten since lunch the day before.

Glad that it was his right arm rather than his left, Randy shaved with the supplies the hospital provided. After his toiletries were complete, he sat in a chair and waited for Sharona.

In the CCU, the sunlight filtered through Joy's room as well, awaking Joy for the first time since the night before. Disoriented at first, Joy looked around at her surroundings. Comprehension of where she was and what she had tried to do came flooding back to her. The nurses had turned the radio on her bed on and Joy began listening as the song began.

Hope life's been good to you 

_Since you've been gone_

_I'm doin' fine now, I've finally moved on_

_It's not so bad, I'm not that sad_

_I'm not surprised just how well I survived_

_I'm over the worst, and I feel so alive_

_I can't complain, I'm free again_

_And it only hurts when I'm breathing_

_My heart only breaks when it's beating_

_My dreams only die when I'm dreaming_

_So, I hold my breath, to forget_

_Don't think I'm lyin' 'round cryin' at night_

_There's no need to worry, I'm really all right_

_I've never looked back, as a matter of fact_

_And it only hurts when I'm breathing_

_My heart only breaks when it's beating_

_My dreams only die when I'm dreaming_

_So, I hold my breath, to forget_

_It only hurts when I breathe_

_Mmm, no, I've never looked back_

_As a matter of fact_

_And it only hurts when I'm breathing_

_My heart only breaks when it's beating_

_My dreams only die when I'm dreaming_

_So, I hold my breath, to forget_

_Hurts when I'm breathing_

_Breaks when it's beating_

_Die when I'm dreaming_

_It only hurts when I breathe_

As the song came to an end, tears flowed down Joy's face. 'My life is so messed up,' thought Joy. 'I wished I knew how to straighten it out.'

The door to her room began to open and Joy, hastily wiping the tears away, half-expected to see Randy walk through; half-expected to see the disapproval on his face, so Joy was surprised to see a doctor walk through.

"Good morning, Joy, I'm glad to see you awake. My name is Dr. Johnson and I have been taking care of you," said Dr. Johnson.

"Where's Randy Disher?" Joy wrote on a pad of paper, disappointed that Randy wasn't there, but couldn't understand why she felt that way.

"Randy was here for a good portion of the night and I sent him to get some food and rest," said Dr. Johnson, omitting the fact that Randy, himself, was a patient.

"Are you not telling me something?" Joy wrote, the spitfire back in her green eyes.

"You caught me. I didn't tell you that you will need to stay here at the hospital for a week," admitted Dr. Johnson.

"I want to talk to Randy," demanded Joy, on paper, "I want to know what he says!"

"I already spoke with Randy and he agrees. It is because you won't talk to Randy, this is the reason why you are here," stated Dr. Johnson, firmly. "Randy has tried his best to get you to talk to him but you refuse. Now are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?"

Joy refused to answer Dr. Johnson, her stubbornness showing through.

"Ok, well let the nurses know if you change your mind. I have my rounds to make, so I won't see you until tonight," said Dr. Johnson, as he departed.

Frustrated and upset with her situation, Joy punched her bedrail a few times. Deciding to call Randy for help, Joy dialed his desk. As she waited for the phone to pick up, Joy kept thinking back to the song going through her head, _"It only hurts when I'm breathing,"_Finally, Randy's phone picked up as Joy started to say, "Randy," only to realize it was Randy's voicemail. Disgusted, she hung up and dialed Randy's cell. It rang and rang and all she got was his voicemail there as well. Joy began to panic. She couldn't reach Randy at either number, so she tried the only one she could think of --- Adrian Monk.

She dialed Adrian's phone number and waited four rings before Adrian picked up.

"Hello, this is Adrian --- Monk," said Adrian.

"Hey, Adrian, it's me, Joy," said Joy, quietly.

"Joy, how are you doing?" asked Adrian, worriedly.

"Ok, I guess Randy found me before I could off myself completely," said Joy.

"Yeah, he was really worried about you. He broke a dozen traffic laws getting to the hospital," said Adrian.

"Yeah, right, like he was real worried about me," scoffed Joy. "Then why hasn't he come by to see me? Why can't I get him on his phone? Where is he?"

"Uh, Joy, you don't know?" asked Adrian, fearing her answer.

"Know what, Adrian?" asked Joy, suspiciously.

"You know, I don't think I'm the best one to tell you. Uhm, maybe you can talk to Dr. Johnson," said Adrian, nervously.

"Adrian! Tell me! What happened to Randy?" cried Joy. "Is he dead?"

The thought of Randy dead as well, started the hysteria in Joy to swell. Realizing that he had made a bad situation even worse, Adrian backpedaled and relented to tell Joy the truth. "He's there in the hospital, Joy. He was shot last night in a robbery attempt. He saved mine and Sharona's lives."

Joy absorbed the news two ways. First, Randy had been shot. Second, Randy was a hero.

"What room is he in?" asked Joy.

"Room 1224," replied Adrian.

"Thanks, Adrian. You're the best," said Joy, as she hung up.

Buzzing her bed, Joy called for a nurse. As the nurse walked in, Joy wrote out, in a very agitated manner, " I need to go to room 1224."

The nurse looked at Joy and said, "I'll need to clear it through Dr. Johnson first." Joy argued with the nurse by shaking her head to indicate that she wasn't going to accept "No" for an answer, but the nurse ignored her until she spoke with Dr. Johnson. Hanging up the phone, the nurse told Joy that Dr. Johnson said that Joy may see Randy.

After receiving permission, Joy jumped up out of her bed and ran out the door.

Back in Randy's room, Dr. Johnson had come to examine Randy's arm. Pleased with how it was healing, he gave Randy a prescription for Percocet with directions on how to use it and orders to take two weeks off. Disappointed with two weeks off an not being able to go anywhere, Randy nodded his acknowledgement.

As Dr. Johnson left, Sharona arrived. Smiling at Randy, Sharona walked over and gave him a kiss good morning. The kiss lasted longer and became more passionate, leaving Sharona breathless.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Smiling, like a teenager in love, Sharona asked Randy if he was ready to leave. Shaking his head "yes", they started to walk out the door, when the door flew open, nearly banging Randy in the face. Stepping back, to avoid the occupant barreling through, Randy was surprised to see Joy running through his door.

"Joy! Are you all right?" asked Randy.

"Randy!" exclaimed Joy, "Are you all right?"

Stunned that Joy spoke, Randy just stood there in shock. Concerned, Joy snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Randy? Randy?" asked Joy, now worried.

"Joy, you spoke!" exclaimed Randy, finally finding his voice. Sharona was just as surprised when she realized that Joy had spoken.

"Yes, I spoke," said Joy, impatiently, "but what happened to you?" as she pointed to his shoulder.

"Oh, this is just a graze," said Randy, trying to downplay his injury.

"No, it's not," said Sharona, "don't let him tell you otherwise. He got it saving mine and Adrian's lives."

Joy thought of what Sharona said and what Randy had said and decided to not pursue it. Surprising herself and Randy, Joy threw her arms around him and gave him a hug, mindful of his right side. Startled, Randy wrapped his good arm around Joy.

"I'm glad that you are ok, Randy. I'm sorry that I caused you so many problems. I understand if you want to send me away," cried Joy.

Looking at Sharona, Randy asked, "Could you leave us alone for a few?" Nodding her understanding, Sharona walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Turning back to Joy, Randy looked down at her. Wiping a tear from her eye, Randy said, "You're no problem, Joy. I'm glad you are with me. I know that I am clueless about raising teens but, I'm trying my best. I only wished that you would have come to me and talked. I was so scared when I saw you on the bathroom floor. I thought that I had lost you and then I would have failed Trent. Most importantly, though, I thought I had failed you, Joy. I'm sorry that I took your scrapbook without asking first. I was trying to find a way to talk to you and to get you to talk to me."

Still crying, Joy said, through a muffled voice, "I'm sorry, too. I know I've been a brat. It's just so hard, Randy. I feel so alone. I was so scared when Adrian told me you had been shot. I was disappointed and angry that you weren't in my room when I awoke and then I found out that you were here as a patient. When Adrian told me you were a hero, I panicked, thinking that I had possibly lost you as well."

Taking her hand, Randy led Joy to the chairs. Sitting down, Randy faced Joy and said, "Joy, I want you to go to counseling for me. I think talking to someone will help. I plan to go see someone as well. I want you to get better. I know it's going to be a long road but, I have two weeks off that we could get to know each other. I think Dr. Johnson wants to keep you so that he can make sure that you recover fully. Will you cooperate with the staff, Joy? For me?" asked Randy.

Sighing, Joy replied, "Yeah, I'll try. I won't guarantee you that I'm gonna like it, but I'll try."

"That's all I ask," said Randy, giving her a quick hug. "Now, let's go back to your room."

"Ok," said Joy, as she followed Randy out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

While Randy was in the hospital, injured, Stottlemeyer was busy interrogating the suspect who survived.

"So, tell me, Clive," said Stottlemeyer, in his best captain voice, "what were you and your partner doing at the restaurant last night?"

"I ain't got nuthin' to say," said Clive, stubbornly.

"Listen to me, you worthless piece of shit," shouted Stottlemeyer, grabbing Clive by the front, "you are in a boatload of trouble. Your partner shot a cop and you attempted to kill a cop, me. You are going down for this."

"Whaddaya wannna know?" asked Clive, a little fearful of the crazed cop.

"Why were you in the restaurant?" questioned Stottlemeyer again.

"Me and Tommy, we got a tip," explained Clive, "and I ain't sayin' no more, 'til I get me a lawyer."

As soon as Clive finished saying that, he clammed up and Stottlemeyer couldn't get him to talk no matter what. Turning to the officer in the room, Stottlemeyer told the uniform to escort Clive to his cell.

Going to his office, Stottlemeyer poured himself a cup of coffee on the way, glancing at Randy's empty desk, with graffiti still on it from Joy.

Sighing, Stottlemeyer sat down in his chair and rubbed his tired eyes. A knock at his door caused him to straighten up. "Come in," yelled Stottlemeyer. In walked the ballistics technician, Jana Fisher.

"Captain Stottlemeyer, here is the ballistics report you wanted," said Jana. "There was something interesting that I found out about the gun used in the shootout."

"What was interesting?" asked Stottlemeyer, curious to know.

"The gun that was fired in the shootout, was the same one used in an unsolved case," stated Jana.

Taking the folder from Jana, Stottlemeyer stared at the two reports, one from the previous night's shootout, the other from the Julie Robertson murder. "Sonabitch," muttered Stottlemeyer, and got up to leave.

Meanwhile at the hospital……

Sharona was waiting for Randy out in the waiting room. Looking at him, she asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," said Randy.

"Is Joy gonna be ok?" asked Sharona.

" I think so," said Randy, optimistically, "she and I talked some things out and we plan to work on it while I recover."

"Well, let's go then, cowboy," smiled Sharona.

The drive back to 125 Lakeside Avenue was in companionable silence. Neither occupant felt the need to talk. Sharona was concentrating on driving and was a good driver, despite Adrian's complaints to the contrary. She was also thinking what a beautiful day it was and how lucky she was to be alive. Randy was lost in his own world. He was thinking of how lucky he was to have survived and wondered where his new relationship was heading. Clearing his head, Randy came out of his reverie when Sharona pulled into his driveway.

Getting out of the car, Randy walked up to his front door and unlocked it. Stepping inside, Randy saw the mess that Joy had created and remembered what his bathroom looked like. Sharona walked in behind him and stopped suddenly, startled by the upended house before her. Not one to resist a jab, Sharona looked at Randy and said, "Gee, Randy, I didn't realize you were THAT bad of a housekeeper."

Randy turned around, amazed, at Sharona's statement. "Sharona," said Randy, " I didn't make this mess. Joy did, looking for her book."

"Oh," shame and embarrassment crossed Sharona's face. "Do you mind if I use your bathroom?"

"Uh, yeah, but you'll need to use my bathroom, off of my bedroom," stated Randy, remembering the condition of the main bathroom.

"Ok, show me the way," said Sharona, not believing that she would see Randy Disher's bedroom.

Leading her to his room, Randy pointed out to her where the bathroom was. Sharona just stood in awe at the décor of Randy's room. She couldn't fathom that Randy's house really looked nice, like someone with taste decorated it. Sharona always kidded him about his clothes and such but, never dreamt that Randy would actually know how to make a house look warm and inviting. Nodding her thanks, Sharona went into the bathroom and shut the door.

Randy walked back out to the living room, looking for the phonebook along the way, when a knock at the door interrupted his train of thought. Opening the door, Randy stood face to face with his boss.

"Sir!" exclaimed a surprised Randy, "come in."

Stottlemeyer walked through the door and surveyed the mess in Randy's house. " I was about to call a cleaning crew," explained Randy.

"Uh, yeah, listen, Randy, I have something to tell you," said Stottlemeyer, hesitantly.

"What's up, sir?" asked Randy, curious to know what was making his captain act so strangely.

"It's about Julie Robertson," said Stottlemeyer.

"What about Julie?" asked Randy, tense.

Stottlemeyer gently told him of the results the lab had found. The force of the news staggered Randy, as if someone had hit him in the stomach with a baseball bat, so that he had to sit down. Coming out of the bathroom, Sharona was surprised to see a grim-faced Stottlemeyer. She was equally concerned about the paleness of Randy's face. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Randy? Are you alright?"

Randy just sat in his chair, almost as if he were glued to it.

"What did you say to him?" demanded Sharona to Stottlemeyer, getting angry at the lack of response from either man.

"We had a development from last night's case that involves an unsolved case," replied Stottlemeyer, evading Sharona's original question.

"One of the guns used in the shootout was used to kill Joy's sister," said Randy, finding his voice.

"Oh," said Sharona, quietly, her anger subdued.

"Captain, I need to talk to the suspect," said Randy, suddenly animated.

"He's lawyered up, Randy," said Stottlemeyer, "we can't question him without his lawyer present."

"Well, then, tell him to get his lawyer there because I have some questions for him," replied Randy, vehemently.

Surprised by his lieutenant's outburst, Stottlemeyer paused for a moment and then said, "Fine. I'll talk to him and get him to have his lawyer present. You do realize that he might not know anything about this, don't you?"

"Yes, but I'm willing to take that chance," said Randy, determined to see Julie's killer brought to justice, for Joy's sake.

Taking his leave, Stottlemeyer promised to call Randy with the arrangements. Sharona closed the door behind Stottlemeyer and watched as Randy sat brooding.

"Would you like something to drink?" asked Sharona, trying to break the silence that had overcame the room.

"Huh?" asked Randy, startle by the question.

"A drink? Are you thirsty?" repeated Sharona.

"No, thanks, besides, if I were to drink something now, it wouldn't be water," said Randy, humorlessly, remembering the bottle of scotch he had consumed after receiving news that his mother had gotten married.

Walking over to Randy, Sharona placed her hand on his shoulder to give him comfort. Grabbing hold of her hand, Randy pulled Sharona onto his lap. Looking into her blue eyes, Randy held her hand, as if he were holding onto a life raft.

"Thank you," said Randy.

"For what?" asked Sharona, confused.

Sighing, Randy placed his lips against Sharona's forehead, inhaling the scent of her raspberry shampoo. "For being here, for helping me through this. I need you, Sharona. I don't know how I will get through this without you," Randy murmured against her skin.

Breaking apart from him, Sharona looked down into Randy's eyes and saw the love for her there. The swelling in her heart almost caused her to cry, as she finally realized that she had found the right man for her. Leaning down and placing her forehead to his, she whispered, "You're welcome."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Life for Joy, in the hospital, wasn't easy. She often times would ignore her therapist, Dr. Amy White. However, Dr. White had plenty of patience towards Joy and eventually won out.

Joy was out of her room, doing a group therapy, when Randy came into visit Dr. White.

"Hello, Dr. White, I'm Randy Disher, Joy's guardian," said Randy.

"Please, have a seat, Mr. Disher," said Dr. White, pleasantly.

"Please, just call me Randy," said Randy.

"Ok, Randy it is," said Dr. White, "what can I do for you?"

"It's about Joy," started Randy, "how is she doing?"

"Well, obviously, Randy, I can't talk about our sessions but, I can tell you that I am making progress with her," said Dr. White.

"The reason I'm asking is I need her to identify someone. I need to know how she will react," said Randy.

"Whom is it that she would have to ID?" questioned Dr. White, concerned where this conversation was going.

"I think we may have found the man who murdered her sister," said Randy, "and if he is the one, then we need her to ID him, since she was the only witness."

Blowing out the breath she was holding, Dr. White looked at Randy. "You do realize, Randy, that having Joy see him again, could possibly set her back. She could lose all that she has accomplished. Are you willing to risk it?" asked Dr. White.

"That's why I came to you first, Dr. White. How do you think she would handle it?" asked Randy, determined to bring the one responsible to justice, but at what expense? "Ok, how about I ask her, if she'd be willing to identify this suspect and if I show her pictures, rather than having her ID him through a lineup, she might be able to pick him out. And if you could be with us, in case she gets agitated?" asked Randy, hopefully.

Sighing, Dr. White realized that Randy Disher wasn't going to let this go. Finally, she nodded her head in agreement. "Ok, you win, we will try pictures first----and if, and only if, she does fine, then we will progress to a possible lineup."

"Thank you, Dr. White. When will be a good time for you?" asked Randy.

"Thursday at 1:00," said Dr. White, glancing at her calendar.

Randy nodded his agreement to be there on Thursday and rose to leave. Dr. White watched him go and said, "Randy, I hope you catch the one who did this." Randy gave her a grateful smile and walked out.

Later that night…..

Randy walked up to the front door of Sharona's house. As he rung the doorbell, he checked his breath and nervously fiddled with his tie. This would be their first "date", although it would be with Benjy. Randy was nervous about meeting Benjy. He didn't know how Benjy would react to Randy dating Sharona. Randy hoped to make a favorable impression or else it would spell disaster for his relationship.

Benjy bounded for the door as soon as he heard the bell ring. Sharona was busy cooking dinner and was unable to get it herself.

The door opened and Randy found himself staring at Benjy. "Uh, hi, I'm Randy Disher," stammered Randy, thinking how lame that really sounded.

"Yeah, I know. Come on in," said Benjy, appraising the new man in his mom's life, hoping he wouldn't be another loser.

Sharona came out of the kitchen, with a 'Kiss the Cook' apron on, covering her skin-tight, low cut shirt and form fitting pants. Her hair was piled up in a curly mass on her head. Sharona thought she looked a mess, Randy though she looked beautiful.

"Hi," said Sharona, shyly.

"Hi," said Randy, staring at her with a lovestruck look.

"Oh, please, I think I'm going to get sick," said Benjy, rolling his eyes at his mother's behavior.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sharona had fixed a simple dinner of spaghetti, salad and garlic bread. She remembered how Gail went on and on about how sexy Randy looked sipping spaghetti sauce off a spoon. Figuring she couldn't go wrong, Sharona made her famous spaghetti sauce, the one Gail kept begging for. Dinner passed with little awkwardness. Randy politely asked Benjy about his interests and Benjy answered mechanically, at first, but soon started warming up to Randy. Randy filled Sharona in on how Joy was faring and told her that he was going to have Joy look at some pictures to try and identify Julie's killer.

For dessert, Sharona had made a New York style cheesecake, reminiscent of her life back in New Jersey. Her mother used to buy a New York style cheesecake from the neighborhood bakery and Sharona hadn't had one in a long time. She added strawberry sauce, drizzled over the cheesecake. Randy inhaled his, claiming it was the best ever. After helping Sharona wash and dry the dishes, Randy took her hand and led her to the living room. Benjy had made himself scarce, not caring to watch his mother's adolescent behavior. Alone, Randy and Sharona sat on the couch, not knowing how to begin the conversation.

"Randy" "Sharona" they each began.

"Go ahead," said Randy.

"I just wanted to say that I have enjoyed tonight," began Sharona, "most of the guys I have dated have either taken me to the most expensive restaurant, to impress me, or else end up dumping me, for someone else. It was nice to be able to cook for you."

"I appreciate you cooking. Dinner was excellent and I haven't had a home-cooked meal in ages," said Randy.

Not knowing how far he should go with Sharona, Randy pushed the curls away from her face and began to lightly stroke her skin with his thumb. Looking into her eyes, Randy could see the want displayed there. Sharona decided to make the first move and leaned forward to capture Randy's lips in a kiss. Randy relaxed and pulled Sharona deeper into his embrace. Sharona wrapped her arms around Randy's shoulders, one hand playing with the edges of his hair. The sensation of Sharona's fingers through his hair caused Randy to lose all thought, except for this woman in his arms. Randy's mouth demanded wider entrance into Sharona's and she eagerly allowed him in. Randy's head began to swim, as he realized that things were rapidly spinning out of control. With great self-control, Randy broke their contact, leaving both of them breathless.

"Sharona," gasped Randy, "we need to stop."

A brief look of hurt fluttered across Sharona's face. Randy saw the look and quickly soothed her feelings.

"It's not what you think," began Randy, "I want you, Sharona, I have always wanted you, from the moment I met you. But, I want our first time to be perfect, not out of lust. I respect you too much for that. Also, there is the slight problem of Benjy interrupting. I'm sure I would really win points with him if we got caught."

Sharona sat and just stared at Randy, as if he had grown a third eye. None of the men she had dated had respected her like this. Most were pawing at her, like they were in heat. Randy was the first to put her above his own needs and that touched her. A tear slipped out of her eye, as she realized what a fool she had been this whole time. She had ridiculed and belittled Randy over the past several years and here he was the one who respected and cherished her the most. Sharona began to grow jealous of the women Randy must have dated in the past, how he must have treated them like a queen. The tears began to flow harder, as the thoughts flew through her head.

"Sharona, why are you crying?" asked a puzzled Randy, afraid that he had just killed his chances with Sharona before they began.

"You're so sweet," said Sharona, between sobs. "Most men never took me into consideration and I would have to knee them before they would stop."

Aghast and angry at her revelation, Randy assured her that he was not that way and she would never have to feel threatened by him. Safe with that knowledge, Sharona snuggled closer to Randy's chest and sighed in relief.

In the hallway, quiet and unobserved, Benjy stood in the shadows, watching the scene unfold. He quietly snuck back to his room, deciding, in his heart, to see what could be done to gain Randy Disher as his step-father.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you to everyone for the kind feedback. It has been appreciated. As with all good things, they must come to an end and this is the final chapter in the story. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I had enjoyed writing it. Who knows, there might be a sequel. You'll just have to stay tuned. Julia

Chapter 12

The two weeks since the shooting passed quickly. Randy's arm healed over those two weeks to almost what it once was. During those tow weeks, Joy had made progress and Randy and Amy White decided that she was stable enough to identify Julie's killer. Randy showed up at the time Amy indicated and brought the pictures of the two shooting suspects.

"Joy, I have some photos to show you. I would like to see if you recognize any of them," said Randy. "If you feel uncomfortable at any time, let me know."

"Ok," Joy nodded.

Randy held up a lineup photo of the man he had shot and killed. Joy gazed at the photo, long and hard but no look of recognition was on her face. Then she looked at Randy and said, "I don't recognize him."

Next, Randy held up a photo of Clive. This time, Joy gave a response to the photo that gave Randy hope. Joy started trembling, out of fear and anger.

"That's him," said Joy, almost inaudibly.

"Yes!" crowed Randy, slapping the table. "Don't worry, Joy, I'm gonna nail the bastard."

Tears ran down Joy's face as she silently relived that awful day, a year ago. She then did something that she hadn't done in a year, Joy looked at Randy and smiled.

"Thank you for finding Julie's killer," said Joy.

Patting her shoulder and giving her a hug, Randy held back his tears. Rising, he thanked Amy White for her help and left to tell Captain Stottlemeyer the news.

Joy's identification of Clive led to his lawyer to plea bargain. Clive got life in prison, with no parole, despite Randy's fervent wish for the death penalty.

Randy asked Sharona out on another date and asked if Benjy might stay at a friend's house, hinting that the night might end at his place. Randy took Sharona to Ruth's Chris Steakhouse, where they had a wonderful dinner. Walking to Randy's car, Randy invited Sharona to his house. Sharona readily agreed and Randy drove home.

After opening the door to his house, Randy was shoved in by Sharona, her mouth hungrily devouring Randy's. Randy led Sharona to his bedroom, closing the door.

The next morning, Randy awoke, curled around Sharona's body. Randy looked at Sharona's sleeping form and smiled. Today Joy was getting out of the hospital and they were going to visit Julie and Trent's graves.

After fixing breakfast, Sharona kissed Randy goodbye, with the promise to call later. Randy showered and dressed, in casual clothes, and drove to the hospital to pick up Joy. After climbing into Randy's car, Randy asked Joy if she was ready.

Steadying her breath, Joy nodded her head. Ten minutes later, Randy pulled into Memorial Estate cemetery. Finding where the Robertsons were buried, Randy parked and got out. He gave Joy some time with her family alone, before walking over to Trent's stone.

"I'll keep my promise until I die, Trent. Joy is such a great kid. I only wish I could have saved Julie," said Randy, quietly.

Joy snuck up behind him and gave him a hug. "I think Trent would be proud of you, Randy," said Joy and the two stood there in silence, each in their own thoughts.


End file.
